


Beloved

by Cunana



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Roman Empire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: “除了爱以外的一切东西。”哈德良说，“但不是爱。永远不会是爱。”





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> 从人物性格定位上来说应该算是《哈德良回忆录》的同人？

“爱？”

安提诺乌斯惊惶地瞪大双眼，看着皇帝仰起头，仿佛被帕里斯凡俗的选择所惹恼的雅典娜般，发出了几声的满含讥讽的高亢笑声。他无法分辨他尊贵的主人和爱人究竟是被激怒了，还只是像平常一般又在他的想法中寻到了什么愚昧可笑之处。

“除了爱以外的一切东西。”哈德良说，“但不是爱。永远不会是爱。”

他不明白为何哈德良会对他的疑问产生如此强烈的反应。安提诺乌斯将自己缩成了更小的一团，他依偎在皇帝强壮而尊贵的膝盖边，低头端详着那双他早些时候亲手一根一根系上搭扣的皇家凉鞋。他不明白。

“但你享受他的陪伴。”安提诺乌斯吞咽着喉间的苦涩，他的声音低低地徘徊在唇边，“无论是精神，或是肉体。”

皇帝将手放在了他的头顶，指尖沉进发丝，在若有所思的片刻摩挲后才回答道，“路西尤斯是个优秀且极具潜力的年轻人，接受过最好的教育，拥有令人钦佩的政治和理事才能，在整个罗马元老院的上百人中都能算得上出类拔萃——如果将他的那些无伤大雅的荒淫行径和奢靡追求忽略不计的话。更不用说那足以让任何人为之倾慕的俊美。我当然会享受他的陪伴。而你也应当如此觉得。”

“哦，凯撒。”安提诺乌斯轻声叹息，他伸展开脖颈，将侧额轻贴上哈德良的大腿，将头颅安宁地栖息在那里，“安提诺乌斯不认为自己能享受任何除你之外的人陪伴。”

“我知道。”哈德良的手指在他卷曲的发绺中停住了，突然之间他的声音变得沉闷而恍惚，“如果是任何其他人这样告诉我，我只会冷笑着让他们不必费心谄媚。只有你，我的小比西尼亚人……”一只温暖但粗糙的大手摸到了安提诺乌斯被泪水打湿的双颊，皇帝的话语停住了，“又怎么了？”他问道，片刻前的柔情和恍惚被因过多次经历而产生的乏味而取代，“为什么又哭了，你这总是闷闷不乐的小东西？”

安提诺乌斯垂下双眼，忧伤而无声地抽泣着。

“没什么。”他撒谎，“我太开心了，普布里乌斯。”

距离他上一次直呼哈德良的名字已经过去了至少两个月亮周期。每当哈德良做了什么惹得他生气或者伤心的事情时——众神作证，他从不想，也不敢真的对他亲爱而尊贵的爱人发怒——他会躲进那些疏远而恭敬的称谓之中。这是他唯一的，温和的反抗方式。而他甚至不确信哈德良发现过他的密谋。他的凯撒，宙斯和已知世界的主人，从未也永不会为了任何人改变自己。

当哈德良躬下身，亲吻上他的肩膀接着将他捞进自己的怀抱的时候，虽然他什么也没有说，但安提诺乌斯却敏锐又半知半解地明白了也许他的抗议一直都被年长的爱人看在眼中。

那是安提诺乌斯在二十岁即将到来之时第一次也是最后一次再次放任自己去相信，也许——即使他们永不会在这一点上达成共识——也许这一切不是厄洛斯戏弄之下的肉欲痴迷，阿芙罗狄耶特终究赐予了她的祝福，而他并不仅是另一个被巨鹰劫走的奉酒少年。

也许哈德良也是爱着安提诺乌斯的。

* * *

 

那一天，尼罗河上曾盛放的红莲开遍了皇帝位于提布的行宫那壮丽的长矩形水池。水波如同打磨细滑的翡翠，将阳光下缓缓展开的花瓣推向那高举着右手的雕塑脚边。

病榻上的驱壳皱缩松弛，散发着药膏和腐坏的臭气。那胸腔中破碎的心脏早已结束了最后一次颤动，血液也已凝固成块。而在远比莫尔斯来临更早之前，魂灵便已从睁大的双眼中离开，踏出那叛弃了寄居者，被超脱凡世可给的渴求所折磨的肉体，越过高耸的廊柱，阴深的地道，阳光下粲然伫立的朱庇特神庙，和他所深爱的男孩那遍布整座行宫，城市和帝国的，垂首侧目的温柔脸庞，走向他所期盼已久的死后来生。

仆从们推开安提诺乌斯圣殿的门，让阳光或是其他无法捕捉，更不可捉摸的事物轻抚上那美丽神明的双颊。

年轻的神祗那宝石镶嵌的双眼依然低斜地望着一侧，神情温顺而仁慈。

谁也无法知晓过迟的醒悟是否能传入遥远夜空的星辰之间。但那不再重要。从夜空中升起的新星。为爱献祭肉身的神。死而复生的欧西里斯，狄俄尼索斯，巴克斯。埃及，希腊，罗马。再没有一种固执己见的念想将它局限为宿命的悲剧。

黑暗和战争终会将千年之前的痕迹冲刷殆尽，在那之前所能目睹这一切的灵魂便早已离开尘世。奥林匹斯山上向下俯视的双目，挥舞着砸向异教神像脸庞的木棍的双手，摇晃灯火下评判的笔纸，他们审视那唯一又无数的证据，指向着罗马帝国二十一年的统治者人生中最癫狂的哀痛。

也许八年前那个坠入尼罗河溺亡的男孩永远不会知晓。

但哈德良也是爱着安提诺乌斯的。


End file.
